


Dreamcast

by antineutrinos



Category: Watchdogs 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Wrencus, they share a bed, this is really bad tho sorry whoops, this was cute to write lmao, tipsy wrench lol, watchdogs, wrenchus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antineutrinos/pseuds/antineutrinos
Summary: Wrench was quiet next to him in the bed- he wondered what was going through the anarchist's mind. With the sunlight beginning to filter through the blind and his best friend next to him, Marcus decided this was a pretty good start to the day.





	

Marcus opened the door of his apartment, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was three in the morning. His legs, which were clad just in his patterned boxers, were cold. He didn't know who was at his door but Marcus wasn't happy about it. An almighty groan escaped his lips as he contemplated leaving this person outside in the freezing San Francisco winter to die of hypothermia. Frantic knocking on the door brought him out of his half-asleep daze. He opened the door.

 Wrench stood there, swaying slightly. "Marcus!" He exclaimed, walking inside, despite the lack of invitation. Marcus sighed, his bad mood almost evaporating at the sight of his friend, who, on closer look, was tipsy. He shut the door, turning around and facing Wrench with a smile. "Say, Marcus, where do you keep your liquor?" Wrench asked, heading towards the kitchen. Marcus went after him, grabbing his friend's shoulder. "Nuh-uh, amigo. I think you've had enough for tonight. You need a place to crash?" 

Wrench turned to him, his mask turning to carats. "You know it!" Paired with sloppy finger guns and slurred speech, Wrench's behaviour caused Marcus to giggle. "I know where all the blankets are, M. You can go back to dreaming about me naked, since I know that's what you do-" 

"All right, all right, time for you to go to dreamland, too, man. See you in a few hours." Marcus left Wrench on the couch with a smile. He made sure to hide the fact that he did dream of Wrench naked- but that didn’t matter. As long as Wrench was safe and sound and not in a prison cell somewhere, Marcus was happy. It wasn’t the first time Wrench slept at his, in fact, it was becoming quite the occurance. Marcus wasn’t complaining.

~

When Marcus woke again, it was still dark in his room. There was some shuffling beside him, and Marcus realized with a small 'oh' that it was Wrench. Marcus sat, still as a statue, as Wrench climbed under the sheets next to him. Marcus didn't turn around to face his friend, instead whispering, "Hey, you okay, buddy?". He wasn't sure if he'd even get an answer, just speaking into the darkness rather than to his friend next to him.

"-Had a bad dream." Wrench's voice was muffled, quiet- Marcus realized he wasn't wearing his mask. He had never seen Wrench without his mask before. He didn't look; he didn't betray his friend's trust. Marcus was suddenly aware of his breathing, of Wrench’s breathing, of how close they were. He was almost afraid Wrench could hear the speed at which his heart was racing.

“You wanna talk ‘bout it?” Marcus asked gently. He spoke in quiet, soft words- afraid that speaking too loudly would break the small world created between the two of them.

Wrench sighed. It was odd for him to be so quiet. “No,” He murmured, “Not now.” He shuffled around, arranging the sheets. He turned onto his side, facing away from Marcus.

“Okay.” Marcus replied delicately, deciding that was enough interrogation for tonight. Hell, Wrench probably wouldn’t even remember this in the morning. Oh, how Marcus wished this moment would never end. The room was peaceful, and it wasn’t often that he had company in his bed. Wrench didn’t speak, so Marcus assumed he was trying to sleep. He shut his eyes, deciding it was best to try and get some sleep himself.

Marcus’ eyes snapped open when he heard a soft “Marcus?” from the other side of the bed. He didn’t know how long had passed- minutes, hours. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while as the room slowing transitioned from dark to light, the chirping of the birds becoming apparent outside.

“Yeah?” Marcus was quick to answer. He turned his head towards Wrench’s direction  a little. Not enough to see him properly, but enough to show that he was listening. “Could you do me a favour?” Wrench hummed. He was even quieter than before- Marcus almost didn’t hear him. Wrench seemed vulnerable. Marcus couldn’t see him, but could tell he wasn’t his usual exuberant self.

The crease of Marcus’ brow disappeared, instead his mouth sloping up into a relaxed smile. “Of course. Anything.” Usually Marcus wouldn’t be so open in situations like this, usually opting for sly flirting that charmed whoever he was talking to. Not now, however. He was bare, physically- but when Wrench seemed so exposed, and when this moment was so vulnerable in itself, it was impossible for Marcus to be charming. He was telling the truth, after all. He would walk the earth three times over if it was what Wrench wanted.

“Could you- could you hold me?” Wrench’s voice broke a little, and Marcus’ worry peaked. Wrench must be in a pretty bad way. He was secretly pleased, though, ecstatic. He dreamed about things like this. He didn’t say anything, however, instead turning round so he was facing Wrench’s back. The big spoon, so to speak. He draped a tentative arm over Wrench’s body, hands coming into contact with unexpected bare skin. Marcus didn’t know Wrench was shirtless. He took a second to get comfortable, pulling Wrench in, wrapping his other arm around him, dragging his hand across the miles of creamy pale skin. Marcus rested his head on top of Wrench’s, getting the scent of whatever shampoo he used and the obvious smell of engine oil.

Wrench stayed still as a statue, but he gradually relaxed, melting into Marcus’s embrace. He shut his eyes, the night terrors finally receding. Marcus was warding them off, almost. Wrench sniffed, the tension finally leaving his shoulders, a faint smile reaching his features. He began drifting off, his breathing finally evening out and slowing. His breathing almost stopped altogether when he felt Marcus reach down and press a small kiss to the back of his head. An enormous grin broke out on his face, and for once in his life, Wrench’s dreams weren’t plagued by nightmares, and he was satisfied falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it'd be pretty cool if you could comment and tell me what you think. but I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. okay thank you bye xox


End file.
